Secrets, My Parents Told Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: J/E. Emma went away for a year after the whole Jay & STD thing.She came back, still dated Peter, Sean again too, then graduated Degrassi and got the hell out that city for good! Or so she thought. Now an adult, 28, she gets a random call from Jay himself, whose a little confused by a teenage girl insisting she's his daughter and she's looking for Emma too, her mom. More secrets?
1. Never Say Never

_EMMA'S point of view..._

_After the shooting you could say I was a wreck, anyone would be, but treating me like glass didn't help me through it. I wanted someone to tell me it would be okay, that it could of been worse...not ask me how I was 'doing'. Ofcourse I was awful._

_That's where no one would understand my liking towards Jay for that. We were enimies, so he still didn't mind teasing me, but we were getting older, and that teasing was turning into flirting, and he didn't treat me like a freak, infact, he understood the feeling of people afraid of him. Ok, maybe they feared me in a different way, like I'd break down any second...where people were afraid of Jay because he was that intimidating bad boy.. but we still knew what it was like being alone. Then we helped another...not feel alone? _

_People thought I just went down on him..we did more than that. He went down on me too. Hmph, okay not just that.. I meant I also gave him my virginity, it was a crucial time. It seemed right, he was with Alex, he couldn't brag about it, so no one would know I gave it up and he just made me feel so damn alive... so we had a deal, and it's not like we coulda dated I mean that was highschool.. Jay was trouble, the baddest of them all, breaking girls hearts, doing drugs and soon to be a highschool drop out. . and I was the schools probably only innocent cliched good looking nerd who had to live up to that repuation and if the school found out I was starting to fail my tests, and doing the dirty with Jay Hogart.. well, atomic bomb waiting to happen. So! It was kept a secret._

_That was until the STD...then I hated him with everything I was and he knew it because then everyone knew. We had a secret and he ruined it. Well, guess I ruined it when me and Manny were fighting about it in the school parking lot and then everyone knew. Not my worse moment, to be honest. No, that'd be finding out I was pregnent.. so I left Degrassi for a year, had mine and Jay's baby, and came back like nothing happened._

_People just thought I left cause of the rumors of the STD._

_I found out Jay was expelled and I tried to live on happily, got a real crappy boyfriend though, Peter..and then broke up with him for Sean when that hurricane came back into my life, but then we went into the army and then we broke up again. We had to face it, the romance was dead. Still loved him as a friend though. He found out about the STD thing though, and to my liking, almost hit Jay back in highschool when he found out.. yet to my dislike he kept being his friend, I mean.. I was trying real hard to avoid Jay you know? _

_That was pretty hard when him and Manny started to date.. thank god that never lasted. It was hard pretending to be nice, and I knew it was hard for him too, there were moments we looked at another like we wanted to tear another apart, it was hard on Manny sometimes, so we tried our hardest. They never knew about the Baby though...only my parents. I went away to Caitlins when I did that, stayed with her. Anyways.. when college came around, I was finally so damn happy to finally get out of that hell hole. Why did I even go back? My lifes great now._

_I'm not an environmentalist or anything like that, I know, you didn't see that coming. I opened my eyes after Hayden. Yeah.. Hayden's what I named her..the adoption agency promised they'd make her new parents keep that name so she had __**something **__of her long lost mothers. Off topic... I'm a photographer/designer now for one of the hottest magazines in the world. I help photograph shoots with models and celeberties and pick out what they should wear. I see Manny lots, she is a model now ofcourse, and I see Craig time to time as well when his band comes for shoots or magazine interviews. No, those two aren't back together..though that'd be something._

_I'm living my sweet single life at 28, having just dumped my controlling boyfriend, and living in a highrise condo in New York. I was NEVER going back to Toronto again._

_Never say Never._

**JAY'S point of view...**

**When Emma left Degrassi, everyone looked at me like it was my fault. Okay, fine, fuck it, most of it was! But it wasn't me putting more stress on her like everyone else that pointed and whispered when they found out we were doing the dirty, and she may of gotten an STD from me. Which wasn't fair! I didn't know I had it. I fooled around with Amy long before I fooled around with Emma, if I known Amy gave it to me, I wouldn't of- okay I would of still hooked up with Greenpeace but I would of gotten myself cleaned up first. I know Alex hated me forever for it too, I tried to get her back when Emma left Toronto, I just felt so damn alone when that happened..I didn't have the only one who ever understood the real feeling of being lost anymore so Alex was the next best thing. That didn't work well though..lesbian. Then BAM, blondies back in Degrassi the next year, ofcourse when I'm expelled..probably the only reason she came back.**

**I saw her around, but we didn't officailly talk again until she pretended all was cool with her and me because her Seanny boy was back...that pissed me right off. Not going to lie, always been infatuated with her, so maybe I was a little jealous. Nothing like watching them break up again though, that was like watching your favorite movie again, knowing how it ended. And nothing like dating her best friend to get back at her and let her know how it feels.. then, once that relationship ended, we went back to openly fighting whenever we saw another..I kinda always got on off on it. She was a hot tempered little blondie...then that fun went away when she graduated and ran off like the wind, never heard of again.**

**Me now? Oh I'm doing JUST swell, turning 30, and I own my own auto shop and bar, and still breakin hearts from left to right.. Til I met Jess a few months ago, her attitude reminded me of a girl version of Sean, kinda mean and bossy yet cried like a baby when we got into real fights. But she was good in bed and I guess it was time I settled down...no I'm not going to pop the damn question, I'm not near ready for that crap, all I said was settling down! You know, 30, not young but still young enough to not marry but not young enough to keep sleeping around anymore either. And Cameron? He's back in town recently too, finally taking his permanent leave from the army, and my buddy Spinner was always stuck in this god forsaken town with me too from the start. Yeah, I never left.. and nothing here ever shocks me anymore.**

**Shouldn't of jinxed it...**


	2. Hayden, Your Daughter

**READ THIS.**

**So if you need a picture of what Hayden would look like, look up Hayden Panettiere. Think about her younger teen days like when she was in the show Heroes or the movie Raising Helen. **

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW

"Emma, could you fix Roxy?" her boss asked over by the center of the stage. Music went on as everyone worked this shoot, as usually, blasting Blue Orchid by The White Stripes.

_**You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid turned it blue**_

Emma stopped playing with her camera and looked over to her and then the red headed model, "Yup!" she jumped down and went over.

Emma was pretty fashionable now, had to be in this buisness. She worse tight black pants with blood red pumps and white and black stripped strapless bustier. Her hair was long, and curled. Yet no make up except for mascara to pop those light brown eyes out, always a natural beauty. Her boss has even asked a few times to maybe think about modeling...how much Manny would looovvve _that_

"Maybe.. maybe take off the earring, looks to much with the necklace." Emma directed Roxy who nodded and took it off, smiling as she handed it back.

As Emma put it down on a table, the major boss of the shoot came over, clapping.

"Alright, we got 10 more minutes, I need _all_ the models now to get to the green screen where photographer 2 is." he directed and saw Roxy and Emma, and pushed Roxy lightly toward the other models that bunched together and went to push Emma too.

Emma held back, "Oh, no. I'm not a model." she got her camera from the table and flashed a smile while waving it, "I'm photographer one." she joked.

He paused, raising an eyebrow sort of impressed, "You're kidding." he smirked a bit, "you're in the wrong perfessiion then."

Emma blushed a bit, this was Taylor Turner we are looking at here, lean, built, boss of Jude Magazine and by word of mouth, a rich, young, player of a man.

Taylor seemed pretty fixed on Emma's smile, as usuall guys did and he couldn't help but take his card out, "I'm serious, you should call me sometime.."

"Emma." she introduced, and took the card slowly, not sure how she should react to this. But he had such blue dreamy eyes and dirty blonde hair he styled oh so nicely. And that jaw was so jizzeled!

"Emma. " he said and went to walk away to the shoot to then stop and turn, "That means calling me, for anything."

Emma smiled, shaking her head. Word of mouth was true, quite the player. She rolled her eyes humorously seeing him surround himself with models and seemed to be enjoying it. Not someone she'd date, but fun to get attention from.

Her boss now came up to her, smirking, "Mr. Turner seemed to like you." she teased. She was in her forty's, and had a black bob hair style, and always were dresses. You'd think she was like Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada, but Emma actually got along with her.

"Karaa, he seems to like every girl in this room." joked Emma and she laughed with her.

"Doesn't hurt to have you at the run way shoot this weekend." Kara told her.

Emma gasped, "Really?! THE Vouge fashion show?" she started to happily smile as Kara nodded and she squeeled happily.

Meanwhile...back in Toronto, far from New York...

"Call it a day boys!" Jay told his employees, as he started to shut the auto shops garage, and they said their see yah's before they all left and Jay closed it up. Jay really looked like he did back in highchool but a bit more buff and didn't wear that silly old hat, and he rocked the v neck t shirts and jeans as well as Sean use to rock the wife beater and jeans.

As Jay locked up the back door and went to his car, he sighed and looked down digging into his pocket for his keys to look back up and see Jessica leaning against his, yes, orange civic. He couldn't let his baby go! Had a lot of years with it.

He smirked a bit when Jess slowly moved her coat apart with her hands, showing she was practically naked underneath, only wearing bras and panties.

So life was good, he also owned a bar but Spinner took care of that for ihim, it was just easy money and free alchohal! He also lived upstairs from it.

"OH FUUUUUCK!" Jessica screamed as Jay shoved into her from behind and she stood against the wall of his bedroom, and she tried to keep her balance as he gripped her hips, going even harder and she came hard, shaking and trembling, then exhaustingly giggling as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, "Good for you too, baby?"

Jay just sighed deeply, and nodded, letting her go and walking to his bed, laying on it and trying to get some rest.

She came over and cuddled behind him, he was already passed out.

_BAM!_

Spinner bursted the bar doors open, it was closed but it was the only way into Jay's house.

"Brought some donuts!" Spinner happily cheered, coming on in as Jay was leaning on his bars counter, having a wake up shot he guessed

Jay snickered and threw the glass into the sink as Spinner sat on a stool.

"Hit me." joked Jay, reaching for a donut as Spinner opened the box.

"Scuse me?" came a small voice.

Jay and Spinner stopped and slowly turned to a average heighted girl, she had honey blonde long hair, was a pretty girl too who looked in her teens, icy blue eyes that could be confused with grey and doe eyed too as she stared at them.

"Bars closed." Jay told her, wondering what she was doing there so early, and so young.

She looked around, "Oh." she seemed to wrap her arms around herself, she wore a black leather jacket and tight blue jeans, "Whens it open?"

"Probably when your 19" snickered with Spinner til Jay gave him a look.

He nodded at the girl, she seemed tense, "You need something? Phone?.." he drifted off, not knowing why he cared but...her deer like movement reminded him of someone.

"Looking for Jay Hogart." she admitted, looking between the two with a fearish look.

Spinner eyed her suspiously, then took the bait, "I'm Jay." he stood up.

Jay chuckled, shaking his head and watched the girl suck in a deep shakey breath as she took a few steps toward Spinner.

"I'm Hayden." she introduced, "I'm your daughter."

Spinner dropped the donut from his hand and Jay leaned on the counter in pure shock but shook his head, "Bull shit." he said out loud.

The girl who looked a like a innocent deer like girl, suddenly looked very intimidating as she sent Jay a firey look and crossed her arms, "Got the papers to prove it." she shot at him.

Spinner raised his hands up, "I'm NOT Jay." he insisted, breathlessly and looking between Hayden and Jay with wide eyes.

Hayden scoffed, rubbing her forehead, "Can one of you _please _tell me how to reach him? Living a cliched life here right now, just trying to meet my parents."

"And do tell who the Mother is." taunted Jay, not believing this one moment as he walked over to her.

The girl dug into her pocket and took out a very wrinkly paper, and read it over even though she knew it by heart, but if he wanted written proof here it was!

"Emma Christine Nelson." she happily said know-it-all like just as Jay grabbed the paper to then drop it, dumbly looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

Spinner, who was back to eating his donut and watching entertainingly, choked on it, "Did she just say Emma Nelson!?"

Hayden have an odd look when this guy in front of her bent down for the paper he dropped quickly and snapped it up, turning his back on her and reading it what seemed for age...even though it was a simple informative file on her birth parents.

She stole it from the adoption center! She took pride in that. Stupid rude secetary wouldn't give her her real parents' names.

Spinner watched Jay slowly walk back to behind the bar, "You okay?" he asked.

Hayden bit her lip. Wait...was this her Dad?

Jay's eyes were glued to the paper, yet didn't stop him from grabbing a bottle of whiskey as he kept reading it and leaned on the counter again, jugging a gulp or two.

He finally, a bit afraid, lifted his eyes slowly back at Hayden and put his index fingers up, "One minute. Need to make a call."


	3. Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

"Auto fix it, how can I help?" Came Sean's tired voice as Jay put his phone to his ear.

Hayden swung her feet while sitting on the other end of Jay's bar counter, Spinner trying to talk to her to distract her from his call.

"It's Jay..won't be coming in today." he muttered

"You're the boss!" Sean reminded and muttered back, "And I'm the one left with all the work again."

"You'll get your raise if you get me a number." Jay informed.

Sean sounded interested, "Whose number now?" he laughed, "You sure cheating on Jess a second time won't get your ass kicked?"

"Emma Nelson." Jay confirmed, not in the mood for jokes. He knew Sean still saw Simpson time to time at the mall, or when giving him car deals at _his _shop...so he had to of had Emma's number still or could easily get it.

"What you want her number for?" Sean grew extra curious.

Jay gritted his teeth and tried to relax, "Look, I'm having a _rough _day." he said bitterly, "I have a teenager here saying I'm her Dad."

"Why you need Emma? Emma's never been pregnant nor slept with you." laughed Sean, "She's got a life in New York, doesn't have time for kids. Or do you need Manny's number from her?"

"We've slept together." Jay bluntly admitted.

Sean was silent.

Jay sighed, "The girl gave me what looks like a legit file.." he said, looking down at it and admitted honestly, "said she was born around the year Emma and me did sorta..." he got lost in thought thinking about then cursed silently, Emma WAS gone for a year. Jesus Christ, it was all making sense.

Suddenly, moving and breathing was hard to do.

"I thought you guys only hooked up?" even after years, Sean could sound so jealous. Jay snapped out of it and sighed.

He rolled his eyes, "Did I need to go into details when you were trying to pummel me for stealing '_your' girl_?" Jay said ever so sarcastically.

Sean barked back, "Hey, you didn't _steal_ her from me, infact, she didn't give you the time of day back in highschool, sept for maybe a little action."

"Number Bam Bam!" growled Jay

He heard Sean scoff but there was a moment of silence, "Alright..gotta pen?"

IN NEW YORK...

"Emma, phones for you!" her assistant said, popping her head into Emma's bright sunny white office.

Emma had a ton of magazines, photos and paper around her, "Can't, busy."

"You'll want to take this." the younger girl admitted, and then squeeked as Taylor Turner squeezed through the door.

Emma was giving her assistant Lindsey a look until she raised an eyebrow seeing Taylor.

He gave his wonderful smirk, "Hey Emma, got a minute?" he asked. He wore his big black, probably thousands of dollars, suit.

Emma caught Lindseys motion of a phone to her ear and sighed, "Apparently I don't.. sorry Taylor." she cringed, giving a sorry look, "Later?"

"Ofcourse." he said, turning, "Keep playin' hard to get Nelson." he threw over his shoulder and left.

Emma smirked, shaking her head and laughed at Lindsey mouthing 'oh my god' to how hot he was, and taking an interest in HER boss.

"Line two!" Lindsey then said, leaving.

Emma nodded and reached over, grabbing her phone and pressing line two.

"Emma Nelson." she said professionally, looking back at some photos from the last shoot she took.

"Jay Hogart." came a very sarcastic deep voice that made her blood pump.

Emma put down her photos, her mouth hanging then tilted her head. Why would HE be calling?

It's been YEARS

He spoke again, "You a little suprised?"

She couldn't lie, she had some goosebumps on her arms, "Little bothered I can't escape you, like an annoying fly buzzing around."

"I know the feeling." he taunted back.

Emma snickered, putting the phone to her other ear. This was interesting.

"Want to know something even more suprizing? You sitting down? Cause this put me in shock too."

"What, Jay?" Emma sighed, though this amused her, she was pretty busy, and had that big run way this weekend.

"I have a girl here with me." he confirmed.

Emma leaned back in her chair, swinging around to face it to her window, looking out onto New York, "You're right, I am shocked." she said dully and laughed at her own joke.

His next words shut her up, "Her names Hayden." he paused before saying, "She says shes our daughter."

Complete shock mode. Emma sat there emotionless. Blood running cold.

"You want to do some explaining? _Greenpeace_?" he used her highschool nickname, knowing it'd get to her and it did, cause that was around the time she HAD Hayden.. so he must of put two and two together and figured out why she was really gone for a year.

She turned back towards her office door, seeing it clear and whispered back, "I'll catch a flight tomorrow back to Toronto alright?"

"I'm suppose to keep her here? Is she ours or not, Emma?" his voice was rough, he's never been rough like to Emma.

Emma bit her lower lip, "Meet you at 6, I'll get your info from Sean." with that, she hung up, and Jay guessed it had to be true if she was going to take a trip back to memory lane from a big dreamy cliched city.

"Well.." Jay said to Hayden who finally looked over to him as he came over, "Guess you're stuck here til tomorrow." he admitted, sizing her up

He could see it, his eyes. She had Emma's hair and nose though, let alone ability to tan. And she had his smirk, until it turned into a smile...then it was Emma's.

Jay took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck. He couldn't believe this.

When the next day rolled by fast, Jay and Hayden stood outside his bar when a nice looking black car came rolling in and parked

Emma took a deep shakey breath, looking at the two who couldn't see into her windows and see her, which is good as she quickly whiped her tears like she hadn't been crying and then got out.

Jay stood straighter seeing her once again and Hayden, out of habit, wrapped her arms around herself again. Emma walked on over to them.

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**_

Emma stopped infront of them and noticed Jay's new, builter appearence, and still looking young and healthy. She then eyed Hayden who couldn't barely look her in the eye.. Emma was having trouble herself.

"Hey Hayden.." she breathed softly.

Hayden snapped her eyes at Emma's now, softening, she could already feel the vibe off this young woman...this was definatly her mother. Jay looked between them, still a bit stunned.

_**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Emma looked at him and nodded, "She's ours." she admitted and sadly snickered, "Wasn't suppose to come back to us.." she looked at Hayden, "For_ her_ own good, but yeah, it's true." she said to Jay.

"How could you not tell me!?" Jay suddenly yelled, Hayden even jumped.

Emma laughed in disbelief, "As if you'd take it lightly back then!"

"Who the hell would take that lightly at that age?! STILL had the right to know." he couldn't believe she never told him, "Did_ anyone_ know?"

"Just my parents." Emma shrugged slowly and Jay eyed her, stunned, wow, he could see it, the little bit of coldness in her eyes.. no wonder she was so different before..

Probably sucked not being able to talk to anyone about that..

"So you don't... live here anymore?" Hayden asked, curious about her parents and what happened between them.

Emma saddened, Hayden was pretty breath taking and grew up great...she was sure she had amazing parents who helped make her into this.

"No." Emma then answered and took a step foward, "And neither do you, you should go back h_ome_ Hayden. Where you belong." she whispered.

Jay stared at Emma and then at Hayden who looked, numb until she nodded, "You're right, this was a huge mistake." she turned and pushed passed Jay, running away.

Emma went to yell for her but sighed and sadly shrugged, what else could she do? She watched Jay watch Hayden until of sight and then Emma looked away from him. See? Doing this did him good too, he seemed well, and by what Sean had told her he also had his own buisness'. They didn't need her.

She went to turn and Jay looked back to see that, to storm forward and grab her back.

"You can't just leave!" he yelled at her.

Emma was looking up, annoyed, "what am I suppose to do?" she sighed.

"I never knew you were this selfish of a person." Jay admitted, letting go of her and she finally snapped her eyes at him, staring back at another and she never seen him so...dissapointed. Didn't they use to have the bond of mutual understanding ? Shouldn't he understand what she did was what HAD to happen?

"Oh what Jay?!" Emma suddenly let go of rage built up, "Your going to take her in now, adopt her back, play Daddy and pretend you would of been a fit father for her all along?" she snickered, shaking her head at him..

Still goregous, Jay noticed, but now so damaged.

"Don't be so condescending Jay." she snapped at him, knowing he realised it might be too much to adopt Hayden and start from scratch

"It would of been different if you told me from the start"

"Oh really!?" Emma said in disbelief and sarcastically snapped, "Yeah, bet Alex would of loved that news. Hey babe! Not only did I catch a disease from some slut but I also knocked up your greatest enemy."

Silence, they stared at another madly til Emma yanked his hand at her and glared at that hand like it felt like fire.

Jay suddenly stopped looking at her and looked around, blankly, "You're so broken." he said before turning, and leaving.

Emma stood there and she slowly began to fall apart...so many years..and this was the time? Broken? Emma clenched her jaw trying to keep in her tears as they burned her eyes and went back into her car.

_**Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping**_

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

_**(The pierces- secret)**_


	4. Father To Daughter

Emma cried in her car and tried to control herself, to stop but she just couldn't and she even sadly watched Jay's orange civic drive out, probably to go look for Hayden.

And he did, and found her walking up an old country road and followed her to the small lake she was headed to.

She saw him as soon as she sat on the deck of the lake and he slowly came over hands in his pockets, she laughed sadly, noticing he still had that stunned look in his eye, but trying to sink it all in though.

"Well, that sucked." he admitted.

She hugged her knees to her chest as he kneeled down and sat beside her. He eyed her position and remember when Emma did that when they just hung out at the ravine infront of a fire.

He frowned deeply, "She didn't mean it"

"That I shouldn't of come back? Yeah she did." snorted Hayden.

Jay shook his head, focusing to hard on a small rock as he spoke, "She was never like that before.. long time ago." he muttered.

Hayden tilted her head a bit curiously, "What was she like?" she softly asked.

She watched Jay look out to the lake and shrug, a small smirk forming on his lips, "A pain in the ass, for how good and rightous she was." .

She watched that look in his eyes as he recalled Emma back when and decided to ask, "Were you in love with her?"

Jay seemed to choke on his own breath and hit his chest while shaking his head, "No, we uh, we couldn't be."

"Can't stop yourself from loving someone." she said tauntingly.

Jay looked at her and raised an eyebrow, wasn't she so wise.

"So you _did_ love her?" Hayden carefully asked and he gave her a look, "I'm your lovechild! You gotta give me something."

"Alright, I was..." he looked for a more careful word, "in a lot of _like_, with her. She got under my skin like no one could, I was an asshole and she called me out..and soon enough the teasing between us became flirting, then..."

"I happened." she said, a smirk on her lips.

He returned that same smirk, "We made you in the back of a van."

"Romantic." she rolled her eyes and laughed to then ask, "So you dumped her after or something? Why was she so bitter? Why'd she give me up.."

He shook his head, "We didn't ever date, Hayden. I actually should of stayed away from her, she was my best friends girl for abit, not when we hooked up, but when he moved back into town, they got back together." he sighed deeply, "as for the bitter part... its probably towards me, not you. Why'd she give you up?" he shrugged slowly, not knowing himself, "Too young? Too scared? Too scarred.."

"Scarred from?" Hayden didn't understand.

Jay rubbed his forehead...shit, he wasn't so great at this talking this yet this girl was getting everything out in the open..."Yeah. Guess I should of started with that." he tried to explain, "I was kinda the..bully of my school back then."

"Ouuu, my Dad was the playa of Degrassi 2000's." taunted Hayden, laughing at his snicker.

"Emma was pretty smart..friends with some nerd that was in some trivia school challange with her..and I pulled a prank on him... and he set off, he shot up our school." his eyes began to look distant.

"Holy shit."

Jay blinked, hearing her say that, but agreed, "Holy shit is right. He um, kinda went after your mom during it.. he had a crush on her, and had the impression she did back but it was just his sick fantasy...she was just a sweet, caring girl. That was Emma for you."

Haydens heart felt for Jay as she watched him closer, seeing his eyes look even more lost as he talked about her.

Hayden mumbled, "Guess I understand why she's so bitter..but I had nothing to do with that."

"Me and her slept together right after that happened..." he admitted.

"You think I remind her of it?" saddened Hayden...she never wanted to be a burden or sick reminder...she just wanted to know them

Jay shook his head and corrected himself, "I think that's the reason she gave you away.. we use to talk to another back then, she use to be so strong and independent, and she began to feel weak and alone, broken down..I think she may of thought she wasn't good for you"

Jay began to regret calling Emma broken. . he was just still angry and in shock over all this and him being the maturer one for once was just..wierd. Where was _his_ Emma? She had to be in there somewhere? Under all that fake attitude and rich clothes...that wasn't her.

Jay looked back to see Hayden crying and shook his head, standing up, "Oh please don't do that."

"I can't just stop them." she cried, trying to stop.

He huffed, looking around and slowly bent knee her, putting an unsure hand on her shoulder and she laughed, sniffing. Well, he was trying.

"So.. one more thing?" Hayden asked, getting help up, "Why she so mad now?"

Jay scratched the back of his neck and said, "Think she's just numbed herself to the past..your her past, I am too..and maybe she thinks she did well taking you away from here. This is a fucked up place..you don't want to be stuck here."

"Think I would of rathered her keeping me." she said honestly.

Jay nodded slowly, "And I think she regrets it too.. I'm sure no mother really wants to give up their kid. I haven't known about you for years and for just meeting you, and knowing your mine, I'm already feeling a pull towards you..and I feel change..lots of change." he admitted.

This was going to be interesting.

"Such a pull towards me that you'd let me stay for a little bit?" she asked hopefully, dashing her the smile that reminded him of Emma's.

And he was a sucker for those.

"Alright, but you better call your parents."

Hayden just mumbled something before walking aahead of him toward his car and tossed over her shoulder, "For someone who doesnt love her, you know a damn lot about her."

Jay stopped and sighed heavily before following her again, "Yeah.."


End file.
